Lost and Found
by Serdd
Summary: This is a little writing exercise do for English class in grade 9, it's on of the first things I've ever writen. Just a sweet, fluffy little tale of love lost, and found. Hope you like it, not much plot, pure fluff.


**Lost and Found**

**Prologue**

Buffy wasn't an altogether "popular" person; with her blond hair in the most ratty looking ponytail she could master, thick rectangle framed glasses, old, torn jeans, big baggy sweat shirts and her favourite pair of Harley Davidson boots. But she had a secret that only her best friend Willow knew. This look was her disguise. Buffy hated wearing her "school uniform", as she called it. Without the costume, Buffy was a knock out; with silky blond hair, translucent blue eyes, and a slim figure. She refused to let anyone other than Willow see her without her disguise. It was after the first time that Willow had seen her in her normal clothes that she asked why she wore the costume at all. Buffy replied by simply saying, "they can't judge me if they don't see me. And they don't deserve to know who I am."

**Chapter 1 (and only)**

_**Two months ago**_

_Willow was so excited to see her best friend. She hated it when Buffy would __go__ on her family vacations, and not take her with them. _

_When Buffy wasn't at school, she always looked amazing, and even when __she wore her uniform, there was this underlying beauty. _

_It wasn't until Buffy had fully stepped off the plain, that Willow saw her best friend as a true mess. As Buffy walked up to her with slow monotonous steps, Willow took in her swollen bloodshot eyes, her tangled and wild__ hair__, and her face blotchy from crying. _

_"Oh my God, Buffy! What happened?" Buffy forced a small smile to her lips. _

_"I fell in love." She said in __barley__ a __whisper, as more tears ran silently down her cheeks._

**Present Time**

"Buffy! Buffy!" Willow came running down the hall like a crazy woman, while receiving dirty looks from every teacher she passed. Buffy turned and gave the girl running towards her a mischievous grin and raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Let me guess..." Buffy said when Will finally reached her, "You've just realized that we have a test today?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no...Wait, we have a test today? Never mind, you won't believe who's here!"

"Keith Richards."

"What? Really?"

Buffy had to roll her eyes and laugh, "Will, I was being sarcastic, who's here?" Buffy asked.

She was really hoping it was someone important, because everyone knew that someone important visiting the school meant assembly, which in Buffy and Willow's case equalled no math class.

"I can't tell you." Buffy was just about to rebuke her when Will continued, "I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me, I have to show you."

Buffy was mildly curious now, but turned and shrugged, making her way down the hall. Unfortunately for Buffy, she turned before seeing the almost evil smile that crossed her friends face.

Willow smiled evilly at her best friend's back; she knew that she would be getting a major temper-tantrum from Buffy later for not warning her beforehand. She couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her before taking off down the hall to catch up with Buffy.

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" Buffy practically screeched. She had gone so pale that Willow was worried that she might pass out.

"Relax Buffy...geeze, I thought you would be happy." Willow said, totally confused by her friend's reaction.

There, standing at the front desk, talking to the principal and getting his papers in order stood William Giles.

William was none other than the young man Buffy had met and fallen in love with when on a two week trip to England with her family.

He had short peroxide hair that was slightly gelled back, and a slim muscular build. But the most important aspect about William, at least to Buffy, was that he was the first person in Buffy's life who was able to break down all of her barriers. They had spent the first week together, falling in love, and the second, celebrating that love.

William was the first man Buffy had ever loved and now he was here.

In her school!

Hell, Buffy thought, she _was_ going to pass out.

"Will?" Buffy asked in a scared, yet sweet voice, "Would you mind..."

"Recon?" Will asked.

"Please."

"Full Name?"

"Thank you."

Buffy stayed back, and watched from a safe distance as Willow went over to William to see if he remembered any Buffy Summers.

----

"Um, hello?" Willow piped up, grabbing William's attention. "Um, hi...uh, my name is Willow, and, um...Well, I was just wondering if you, by any chance, possibly remembered, uh, Buffy Summers?"

Upon hearing the name, William's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Whats it to you, pet? He asked in his beautiful British accent.

"We...well, you see, I, um, I mean..." Will held up a hand to stop her before she hurt herself.

"Let me guess - Recon?" He asked, smiling at the look on her face.

"It is you! Thats our term! Only Buffy and I say that! Holy crap! Oh my God, you have no idea how sad she's been since she got back. I mean, don't get me wrong, every once and a while, I'm not bushels of fun to be around either but ever since she stepped off that plane she just really hasn't been the same Buffy. You're going here now, right, too school I mean? Well I guess it doesn't really matter, you're here now. It'll be nice to see her smile again, you know I haven't really seen her smile since before she left. Mind you, I get that there isn't a whole lot to smile about for her but she-" Willow's babbling was suddenly cut off by Buffy's hand over her mouth.

"Thanks for that Will, but I think we've heard enough out of you for one day, thank you very much." Buffy said, blushing, before removing her hand.

"Hey Buffy," William smiled, ducking his head shyly.

"William." Buffy whispered, looking him in the eye, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

She couldn't help the blush that stole over her cheeks, as he slowly looked her up and down, then slowly circled her.

"So, this is the famous disguise that Ive heard so much about." He said with a smirk. "Got to say, luv, it's worse than I thought." He said, chuckling as she reached out and punched him on the arm.

Completing his circle, William came back to stand in front of her. As they stared at each other, Buffy couldn't help the tears that flooded her beautiful eyes, and the smile fell from Williams face replacing it with a sad worried expression.

"Come 'ere, luv." His voice was thick with emotion as he pulled her to him, and they both clung to each other for dear life.

"God, Spike, I've missed you so much." Buffy cried into his chest, holding him tighter.

"Shh, I know sweetheart, I know, I've missed you too, God I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

Pulling back just slightly, Spike lifted her chin before devouring her lips with his own. After minutes, or what seemed like it, they pulled apart, only far enough to lean their foreheads together.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me again." Spike whispered, gently whipping away the silent tears that were still making their way down her smooth cheeks.

"I won't. I can't. I love you so much Spike." She whispered in the same tone he had used, trying her best to stop her tears.

"Shh, hey now, don't cry, luv, I don't know what to do when you cry." he said, trying to sooth her as he pulled her more firmly into his chest, and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe you're really here." She whimpered into his chest. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I know, luv, I know."

Reluctantly pulling away from the comfort of his arms, Buffy took one of his hands. "What do you say we get out of here for a little while?" she asked as she started to lead him to the front doors.

"I'd say, lead the way, pet." And Buffy smiled at him.

"Wait Buffy! Where are you going? We still have classes you know!" Willow panicked, running up to the happy couple.

Buffy turned to look at her with a blinding smile, something which Willow had never seen on her friend's face before. It took her a moment to realize that she was seeing, for the first time, was Buffy, purely, and utterly happy.

"Don't worry, Will, we'll be back later," at this she looked over at Spike as he gave her a wink, and his bad boy smirk, _(you know the look)_ "well...maybe." Buffy giggled, blushing.

Willow turned completely red, at her implications. "O...ok, but...but where are you going?"

"Home," Buffy smiled as she looked up at Spike, and then turned back to Willow. "I really think I need to change."

Willow looked at her in astonishment. "What?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm done hiding. And besides, I think Spike deserves something better looking on his arm than this," She gestured up and down her body. "Don't you think?"

Spike made a noise that sounded suspiciously a lot like a growl as he pulled her sharply against his side, making her gasp. "Don't you ever talk about my girl like that." He growled in her ear. "She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, no matter what she wears." he said, turning to lick and nibble at her neck. Buffy mewled, and Spike had to wrap an arm around her waist as her knees turned to jelly.

The sound of Willow clearing her throat brought Buffy out of her reverie. Straightening, Buffy again tugged on Spike's hand, and they made their way out of the school and into the parking lot where his car was parked.

The bell ringing that signalled everyone too class startled Willow out of staring at the door where Buffy and Spike had just exited. Jumping at the sound, Willow turned to head to her next class, when Buffy's voice made her turn around.

"Hey Will, would you do me a huge favour, and sign us both out?"

"You're not coming back?" Willow asked, incredulously.

Buffy blushed, but smiled. "It's been two months, can you blame us?"

Willow couldn't help but giggle, before waving her friend away. "But I want details tomorrow!"

"Thanks Will, you're the best." Buffy yelled before darting back out the door and towards Spike who was leaning against the DeSoto, waiting for her.

**END**_(I think)_


End file.
